goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyper Boots
A pair of Hyper Boots is a Boot-class piece of armor found in both Golden Sun games. It is acquired by playing the Slot Machines in Tolbi and Contigo with Game Tickets and lining up five Boot icons in a row, and winning as a prize either the Hyper Boots or the Fur Boots and Quick Boots (chosen randomly). It visually resembles a green boot. The Hyper Boots features a defense rating of 4. As with most Boot-class items, it is not the defense that counts, it is the other effect, and the effect the Hyper Boots provides is increasing the wearer's Critical Hit and Unleash Rate by 12%, a very practical effect. It is bought for 2400 coins while its resale value is 1800 coins. As Boots, it can be worn by all Adepts. In a perfect game, this can be considered among the best of the Boots. Equipping it on an Adept that focuses on physical assault with Unleash-based weapons is a must for most, for the increased chance of Unleashing will increase the user's overall power in battle by a rather high amount. These are ideal boots to wear in both games in the series; In Golden Sun, Isaac can become a very powerful warrior if he is given the Gaia Blade (the first game's "ultimate weapon", whose Titan Blade effect has an unleash rate of 35%), the Warrior's Helm to increase that unleash rate by 10% (and Venus power by 10 as well), and Hyper Boots to increase it by a further 12%, his physical attack will have a 57% chance of Unleashing the spectacular and strong Titan Blade effect, which is very beneficial. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, a similar but much stronger equipment recipe can be used to make either Isaac or Felix a supreme powerhouse warrior. The Sol Blade is the second game's ultimate weapon, and its Unleash's consistent potential for devestating damage is nearly unmatched. It also has an unleash rate of 35%, so to increase that rating, the Adept who wields the Sol Blade is outfitted with the Valkyrie Mail to increase that unleash rate by 20%, a pair of Riot Gloves to increase it by another 20% (as well as increase physical attack damage by a bit), a Mythril Helm to increase it by 12% more, and Hyper Boots to increase it by a further 12%. The Adept ends up with a 99% chance of attacking with Sol Blade's Megiddo effect each time he attacks; his ability to damage single opponents each turn is superior even to high-powered summon spells. It is evident that Hyper Boots are an immense benefit to Adepts whose battling habits center around physically assaulting the opponent, but on an Adept that focuses on casting Psynergy, the boots are largely wasted. Better boots for those Adepts, then, would either be Dragon Boots, which provide better defense as well as resistances, or Quick Boots, which increase agility. (It should be noted that you can get one pair of Golden Boots in the game, which is a powered up version of the Quick Boots, so that should be equipped in its place on one Adept.) Category:Boots Category:Artifacts Category:Prizes won with Game Tickets Category:Critical-affecting equipment